bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 5
Fifth episode of Series 1. Synopsis Zak Walker is once again late for school and Head of English, Grantly Budgen, has had enough of his tardiness. He confides in Andrew that he thinks Zak's problem could be drug-related. But when Zak does a runner from detention, Andrew and Kim are forced to look into the matter. Could he really be an addict? Chlo is sticking to the pact she made with Donte. She insists that she was driving on the night of the crash, and what's more, she's going to tell the police. But neither the police nor Izzie believe her, so Chlo has to resort to desperate measures in order to convince everyone that she's serious. Plot Over breakfast, Tom apologises to Lorna and concedes that they were both at fault when it came to her decision to abort the baby. Although she and Tom are now officially separating, Lorna is surprisingly upbeat. She decides to change her whole image and tells Izzie that she needs a fresh start, beginning with some after-school retail therapy. Tom is just pleased that he and Lorna seem to be getting on well again. Maybe they will be able to separate amicably and remain friends after all. Steph is fearful of losing her job, so she fakes a break-in to her classroom and disposes of the coursework that she’s doctored. Jack and Andrew are highly suspicious of the convenient timing of the crime, but without proof, what can they do? With the prospect of an LEA visit looming, Jack knows that he must be seen to be doing things by the book and so insists that Steph’s class redo their coursework under exam conditions and under his supervision. The efforts of the class are extremely poor and don’t compare favourably to the much better marks Steph originally submitted. As if arriving late for school wasn’t bad enough, pupil, Zak, falls asleep in one of Grantly’s lessons. Grantly has had enough of his tardiness and bad attitude and confides in Andrew that he thinks Zak’s problem could be drug-related. Andrew agrees and takes Zak to see Kim. He’s asked to turn out his pockets and hands over a packet of caffeine tablets. Drugs of any description – legal or otherwise – aren’t allowed at Waterloo Road, earning him a spell in the cooler. When Zak goes on to abscond, it’s the last straw for Andrew who wants him excluded from the school for good. Kim objects to Andrew’s attitude – if Zak is a user, he needs their support, not their condemnation – and decides to do some detective work. When she discovers that Zak’s mother hasn’t been turning up at work recently, she convinces Andrew that a home visit may be in order. There’s no answer when Kim and Andrew knock on the door of Zak’s house, but they persevere when they hear the sound of a woman screaming through the upstairs window. Convinced that Zak is attacking his mum, they break in through the back door and discover the secret he’s been so desperate to hide. His mum suffers from Huntingdon’s Disease, a hereditary disorder that affects the central nervous system. Zak is terrified at the prospect of her being taken away and so has been caring for her single-handedly for months. Kim and Andrew reassure Zak that they will do their best to make sure that he and his mum receive all of the help and support they need. Chlo is sticking to the pact she made with Donte and heads down to the police station to make a confession, insisting that she was driving on the night of the crash. However, the police don’t take her confession seriously and tell her to go home. Izzie pleads with Chlo to drop it – how can she be guilty of causing death by dangerous driving when she can’t even distinguish the clutch pedal from the accelerator? Realising that Izzie is fast approaching the end of her tether; Tom offers to talk some sense into Chlo. Although it seems that initially, he might be making some headway, Chlo comes to realise that he doesn’t believe her either. Desperate to prove that she was the one behind the wheel, she decides to resort to extreme measures. After their shopping trip, Lorna and Izzie go back to her house for pizza and a drink. When Lorna goes to bed, Tom persuades Izzie to stay, telling her that they need to talk. He’s still very much in love with her and although he’s been trying to keep his distance, his feelings are too strong to ignore. Izzie is unable to deny that she feels the same way any longer; however, what could be a tender moment is interrupted by a loud noise outside. Chlo has stolen her father’s van and has crashed it into Izzie’s car… Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Judith Barker as Estelle Cooper Students *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Scott Kay as Zak Walker (One-off appearance) Others *Steve Money as Clarence Charles Category:Episode Category:Series 1 Episodes